Rainy Day Man
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: Completed. TrowaSerena Ficcie! Two people lost and desperate meet in the most unusual setting: in the rain.
1. Default Chapter

**Rainy Day Man**

_by: Eyes-of-Pearl_

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective owners.

**Author's Note & Synopsis**: This was my first crossover but now I have revised it because originally it was a song fic. This story does NOT follow the original SMR episodes. This story is slightly AU but it was based on eps. 58 "Trouble comes thundering down" and eps. "Naughty 'N' Nice" from the SMR series. Also in this story, Darien has broken up with Serena. For the GW episode, I based on it on the one where Trowa Barton was blasted into space by Quatre (when he was on the zero system) and Trowa now has amnesia and does not who he is. The story starts from the part where he is walking in the rain.

* * *

_Rainy Day Man_

A lonely figure drudged endlessly down the street, while the downpour soaked every pore of his skin. His brown trenchcoat felt like a second skin. He lifted his head slightly to see the path ahead. The street was deserted except for an unfortunate few who were madly dashing for their cars or an overhead cover, anywhere but in the rain. One of them was a girl - but he wasn't quite sure - a person in a green raincoat a few feet ahead, walking towards him. He didn't know why that person struck him so much, perhaps, it was the fact that with each flash of lightning and roar of thunder, that person jumped at least 10 feet into the air. He smiled wryly.

-oo—oo-

Serena would rather be anywhere than here right now in the thunderstorm. Really, she would even face Queen Beryl all over again by herself, but she can't because Rini is out here all alone. Even though, she didn't like the spore very much, but Rini was only a little girl, lost and without her parents. Still, despite the constant fights and tongue-wars, Serena felt herself caring and loving Rini, feeling overprotective over the pink-haired child.

She wished Darien could help her find Rini, but he broke up with her only recently. He didn't tell her why and right now, they were not exactly on speaking terms. On top of running him over every morning because she was late for school, and clinging to him when a monster is near, Darien had enough reasons be annoyed with her. If she turned to him for help to look for Rini because she was late, it would only give him another excuse to get mad.

-oo—oo-

Suddenly, the lightning struck and hit one of the wavering tree in front of her. The branch snapped and fell straight towards Serena. She willed her legs to move but they stood rigid beneath her. , she let out a scream. She closed her eyes and braced for her death to come but it never did. Instead she felt a huge force pushing her towards the ground skidding across the puddles on the sidewalk. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into a single emerald eye while the other was covered a long bang of auburn hair.

-oo—oo-

He didn't know how long he had been staring at the figure coming towards him but all of a sudden, he saw that a lightning had snapped one of the branches right above where that person was. With quick agility and reflex that somehow he had possessed and felt very natural doing them, he pushed the person out of the way.

He skidded them across the sidewalk and into the puddles but at least they were safe with the branches landed not too far near them. He fell on top of the figure. When he looked down, he saw that it was clearly a girl. Her eyes were tightly closed. When she opened them again, they seemed confused as they began to adjust themselves. Azure crystalline eyes stared into his own and he saw them swirling with questions.

"What happened?" she said.

-oo—oo-

Serena felt herself drawn to that one eye. Somehow she felt entranced by it, but then reality hit instead, she asked "What happened?"

The man noticing their position on the ground, with him on top of her, and her lying on a puddlequickly get off. Serena felt her cheeks blushing slightly. The man offered his hand and he pulled her up before answering her question from before.

"The branch snapped and was about to fell on you. I was just a few feet away and pushed you away." He said in this mechanical, soldier-like way.

"Well, thank you... uh... I don't know what your name is."

The man's eye glazed over slightly before he stammered, "I don't know... either. I don't remember anything. Nothing at all."

Serena gasped. This guy who had just saved her life had amnesia. She threw her arms around him despite the pouring rain. She felt him stiffened for a bit but relaxed when she held on. She looked up at him and offered him a small smile before frowning when she saw him put his hands into wet pockets of his trenchcoat. "C'mon you must be freezing right now because I know I am. I know this great place that served the best hot chocolate in the whole Juuban area."

She linked her hand through his elbow, noting how comfortable she felt at the moment with her rescuer before dragging the both of them out of the rain. The man felt a breeze of warm air hit him as this mysterious girl led him to a nearby café. The girl let go of his arm before waving to one of the waiters that was coming their way.

"Hey Andrew! How's it going?"

"Great now that you're here. What can I get ya?"

"Two hot chocolates please."

"That's it! I mean it's a major difference from your usual order."

As their conversation wore on, the guy felt himself glaring at Andrew. 'I mean who is this guy that Serena knows so much. Is he her boyfriend? No, it was none of his business but still he couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy.' For the brief moments when the girl wrapped her arms, he felt a sense of comfort and warmth. He had an occasional of his past-he assumed-when he was shivering, floating endlessly in a volume of space. He wasn't sure but one thing is for certain, is that the mysterious girl had stopped talking and came back with two cups of hot chocolate.

Actually Serena almost spilled the contents from the cups when the guy turned around. He was slightly taller than her friend Lita Kino. She already knew that he had emerald green eyes, with one of them covered by his gravity-defying bangs. He had taken off his wet jacket was dressed in a simple green t-shirt that fit just right on what-she-presumed is a tone chest and a black jeans and running shoes. He came towards her and took of the cups from hand before motioning her to sit down. Serena smiled gratefully before taking off her rain coat.

This time it was his turn to draw a sharp intake of breath. Her mass of golden blond tumble from her raincoat. They were wrapped in an unusual style that vaguely resembles bunny ears. She was wearing a lavender t-shirt with blue jeans but they hugged in just the right places. He knew he was staring, so he cleared his throat and asked "So, what is your name?"

Serena let out a huge grin, "My name is Serena. Serena Tsukino. I am sorry I didn't tell you before but you know with everything that has happened. Well..."

The guy chucked slightly before he said, "It's all right, Serena. So who was that guy you were talking to?"

"That's Andrew. He practically owns this place. Everyday after school, I came by to eat and play video games. Not only that, me and my girls come and hang out. On weekends, we virtually live here." So they aren't together, he thought but he cursed himself when the thoughts came out. "What you doing out in the storm anyway?"

"I am looking for my um.. cousin Rini. She's missing. Oh no! Rini is still out there. I have to go look for her." She felt tears coming to her eyes as she took about all the horrible scenarios of what could have happen to that pink haired spore. 'What if the Negaverse has taken her? Who knew what Rubeus would do to her? Maybe, she was in an accident somewhere.'

Suddenly, a ding sound could be heard signalling the entrance of more people to the café. Laughter could be heard. Serena turned to see who had walked in. She saw the all too familiar midnight hair and blue eyes from the guy and those pair of onyx eyes from the girl next to him. They were cuddling and didn't notice Serena until she let a very conspicuous cough and pound of the table. The couple turned and both Darien and Raye were surprised to find Serena fuming at them. It was Raye who broke the silence first. "Serena what you doing here?"

"Nothing, Raye. I have a right to be here don't I? What about you?" Turning from Raye to Darien, she said, "Darien, I didn't know you only dump me for my ex-best friend. Why be so secretive about it huh?"

Serena did not wait for an answer, instead she grabbed um. the guy who saved her at the arm, along with their coats and out into the rain again. Fortunately, it had led up to a slight drizzle but it had only dampened Serena's spirits.

"First, Rini is missing. Now I found out that my ex dumped me for my best friend. Now my ex-best friend. You know I thought we had something special going on."

"Don't worry. A guy liked that doesn't deserve somebody as special as you." As soon as the words came out, Serena turned sharply and stared at him. The guy continued and said, "C'mon. I'll help you look for your cousin." He didn't know why he suggested, but he didn't want to see Serena cried. This time it was him who wrapped his arms around her. Serena unconsciously buried her face in his chest and instantly felt safer.

-oo—oo-

"You know I have to call you something. You can't remain nameless forever," Serena said.

The guy thought hard and remembered a blurred fragment from his past and said, "I don't remember anything from my past but if you must call me something, call me Trowa. Trowa Barton."

"Trowa, it is. I think that name really suits you."

The two began heading towards the park because Serena said that Rini liked to go there sometimes. She did not mentioned the fact that Rini first appeared at the park. On the way, she tried to start up a conversation with Trowa. "Trowa. I know this is a really personal question, but can you remember anything from the past? You know friends, families, anything?"

"No not really. Everything is a blank except for a few fragments I remember this girl but don't remember her face. There are these guys. They seemed like my friends almost like brothers but I'm not sure though."

-oo—oo-

(Serena POV)

When I heard Trowa remembered a girl, I almost felt a pang of jealousy. No, it can't be. I just met this guy today. I admit he's kinda cute, definitely not Darien-cute, but that one eye thing really makes him like really mysterious. Not to mention, he saved my life. Too bad, he doesn't remember anything, I really want to help him. Maybe, the Silver Crystal can help him.

(Narrator POV)

Trowa starred at Serena who had a slight pout to her face. He wondered what she was thinking about. At the same time, he thought of the familarity of the name 'Trowa Barton', what is his?

Suddenly, a scream could be heard coming from the construction site near the park and a moonbeam shot up into night sky. 'It must be Rini. What should I do?' At the same time, Trowa stopped and clutched his head in agony. Serena torn between Rini and Trowa led him to the construction site and set him down near some of the equipment. She quickly found a secluded area and transformed into Sailor Moon. With her hand and her broach raised, she called out "Cosmic Moon Power!"

With a flash of light, Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice stood in the place of Serena Tsukino. She ran towards the moonbeam and found Rubeus smirking in front of shaken up Rini. Luna P could be seen floating behind the mistress. Rebeus led an evil snicker and said, "No where to go Rabbit, so come with me and no one will get hurt."

"Hey you creep get away from her. Didn't your mother ever teach to fight people your own size?"

"Ha! Sailor Moon, don't make me laugh. You're nothing but a klutz and a crybaby."

"I'll show you. Moon tiara action." Sailor Moon flung her tiara loose as a distraction. It worked and Rubeus was caught off guard. Sailor Moon used herself as a human shield to protect Rini but Rubeus easily regained his composure.

"Is that the best you can do Sailor Moon? Have a taste of some real power." Rubeus gathered a large black energy ball about the size of a baseball and aimed it towards Sailor Moon. She quickly lifted Rini and jumped out of safety. But she was not fast enough and part of the energy skinned her right thigh.

Sailor Moon landed painfully on her back with Rini on top of her, but at the same time Rubeus let loose another blast. This time larger than the last. Sailor Moon did not have time to take her scepter. Instead she could only turn herself over and take all of the hit away from Rini. Sailor Moon let out a cry as her back was now torn from the blast. Rubeus was not finished with her yet. He shot a series of smaller energy which look like tennis balls. Sailor Moon did not have time to dodge them or move from her previous injuries and these attacks hit on attack: her back, her legs, her arms. She was about to lose conscious but she fought on for Rini's sake.

"I'm going to finish you off Sailor Moon and nobody is going to save you." Rubeus snickered as he gathered power in his palms and aimed them at Sailor Moon.

"Nooooo. Look out."

Sailor Moon braced for the impact but it never came instead she turned and saw Trowataking the hit for her. 'That's the second time you saved me Trowa Barton.'

After the attack, Trowa dropped limply onto the ground. Sailor Moon angered at the sight of her helpless friend, starred defiantly at Rubeus. Without words or phrases, a luminous white light was emitted and at the source was Princess Serenity and the Imperium Silver Crystal. In her regal white gown of gold trims, the royal princess let out a burst of energy and Rubeus disintegrated in nanoseconds.

Princess Serenity gazed fondly at the figure of Trowa and turned him over. He was barely alive but his eyes - the same emerald green eyes that she saw the first time - stared at her with curiosity. "Who are you?" he said weakly.

"Shh! Save your strength, just trust me." With that, the crescent moon insignia shimmer and Trowa felt stronger as his mind was swirling. Princess Serenity softly brushed her lips with his and both felt a jolt of electricity for a brief moment. 'She's giving me her strength.'

When the light dissipated, all that was left was a lot of rubble with Rini hovering over Princess Serenity. Soon, the princess gown faded and all that remained was Serena Tsukino.

"C'mon Serena, Sailor Moon, Mommy please wake up."

Serena groggily woke up and lifted herself and saw Rini's crying face. "Are you ok Rini?"

"Yes. You've saved my life, Serena. I mean Sailor Moon."

Serena was slightly surprised at the girl's answer, but without a word, she pulled the younger girl for a hug. At the same time, she looked around for Trowa. "Where's Trowa?"

Rini looked up from her embrace. "Who's Trowa? I didn't see anybody."

"Nevermind. Let's go home huh Rini. Looks up the rain has finally let up."

The rain clouds has disappeared and the glow of the crescent moon can be seen peeking from the behind the clouds. Serena lifted her face and basked in the glow of the moonlight. 'I hope you're safe Trowa wherever you are. I hope you can uncover the truth about your past.'

"I just wish I can see you one more time, Trowa Barton," she whispered to the moon.

-oo—oo-

_somewhere on Colony L3_

A teenage boy could be seen lying on the hospital bed with a young woman in her early 20s standing over him. She was holding his hand.

"C'mon Trowa. Wake up. I know you can hear me," the voice of Catherine Bloom could be heard in the hospital room.

Suddenly she felt the hand in her grasp twitched and a moan escaped from Trowa's mouth. He peeled open his emerald eyes and stared at Catherine. "Catherine?"

"Trowa. You're ok." Her voice relieved.

"Where am I? Am I in Juuban?"

"Juuban? No, you're on Colony L3."

"What? I don't remember ever being here... Last time I saw was a thing or a man or something was shooting balls of energy. I was blocking this woman warrior from the attack and end up taking the hit for her. I don't know. I'm just so confused. I got these images in my head. Things from my past but I am not sure what I remember but what's Serena..."

Catherine watched on hopelessly as the normally silent Trowa mumbled incoherently. "Trowa, why don't you rest up? When you were brought in, you were in a really bad shape.I'll come back later to check on you.

"All right Cathy."

Trowa settled more comfortably on the hospital bed. He stared outside the window and his eye caught the glowing moonlight. He felt stronger as if the moon is giving him some of her energy. Most of his memory is still hazy but he can vividly remember Serena and that woman warrior. His hand lightly brush over his lips as he remembered the brief kiss that they shared. He knew that she had given up her energy to revive some of his memories and for that he was grateful. He still doesn't remember who those fours boys from his past were but with time...

"Wherever you are Serena Tsukino, I hope you are safe. I'll never forget because I'll always think of you with every rain storm. I just wish I can see you one more time."

_The End_


	2. Attention Readers

Attention all readers!!! This is very important due to the lack of reviews  
on my first story / GW fic "Thoughts on War" I am going to discontinue and  
take it off the net. Unless somebody tells me otherwise, I am going to take  
it off in about a week. If you guys want to read and review it, let me know.  
I welcome flames as well.   
  
Anyway, also ready my other two stories "Rainy Day Man" and "Walk Me Home".   
"Walk Me Home" is the sequel to "Rainy Day Man" which is Serena/Trowa ficcie.  
Don't worry, once I find some time to sit down and write, there will be   
another installment to the story.  
  
Until then, Peace!! 


End file.
